Ice Cold Revenge
The cool summer air swept across the beach as I floated on the wooden boat, content with the way my day had gone so far. I was hanging out with my best friend Ben, and a bunch of other people too. My crush; Hannah had also joined the party, but she knew that I was in love with her, so she despised me. It was probably because I wasn't exactly the most popular kid in College. I was pretty much a loser; a kid that not a lot of people liked. But today I felt like the coolest guy ever, lying in that boat with the rest of the world far away from me. I had been on that boat for about five minutes, just eating junk food and occasionally rowing the boat further back to shore. I didn't want to get swept out to the ocean, that’s for sure. Ben was barbecuing back at the beach with the rest of the guys, whilst I was just chilling out. I sat up and looked back at the shore. Ben had stopped grilling the beef, and had sat down next to Hannah. I remember saying to myself: “Keep calm Connor, Ben’s your friend. Besides, he never seemed to be interested in her anyways… Right?” I was wrong. Oh boy, I was so wrong. I watched as they continued to talk. I couldn’t hear what they were saying, but they appeared to be flirting. I looked away and tried to ignore them. I attempted to stop myself: “Listen Connor, you need to stop. It’s weird, okay? They’re just friends… Maybe just one more look…” I turned around, and I looked back at them. My heart broke, as my eyes caught sight of them locked in a kiss, holding each other lovingly. I couldn't look away. I sighed and shook my head in disbelief. The new couple stopped their kiss and Ben looked towards me. He waved, but I ignored him and lay back down in the boat. A single tear fell from my eye and hit the bottom of the boat… And became solid red ice… Literally, as soon as the tear hit the floor, the tear solidified and became solid red ice. I stared, absolutely astounded at this… Well this… Lets just call it a gift... Suddenly, my phone blared out my ring tone jingle, making me jump. I looked at my phone: “Incoming Call From Ben!” I didn't bother giving it a second glance, and stuffed the phone back into my pocket. I then brought my attention to the shore. Ben was waving towards me, with no expression on his face. I frowned, and turned to look at the ice. There were so many questions… How did it become ice? Why was it red? And if it was a tear, then why was it red? Blood red even… That’s when I felt a sudden chill roll underneath my eyes. I looked into the surrounding water, and stared in amazement at my reflection. Under my eyes were two cuts. Black liquid was streaming from them, nearly staining my skin. The strangest thing was that the stream seemed to completely stop about a centimeter above my lips. I pushed my fingers into the black substance, but as soon as my fingers made contact with the liquid, it disappeared. The cuts suddenly sealed up, leaving small scars. I knelt there, staring into the water, wondering if I had actually seen any of this. Then the scars opened, the liquid poured out, and a small portion of the water became red ice. My phone went off again. I tutted, knowing it was Ben again, trying to talk to me. I then began testing out my new powers, freezing other objects too, eventually turning half the boat into a blood red iceberg. After having the time of my life, I looked at the beach and saw all of my friends, staring at me. That’s when I decided to return to shore, and show them my gift. Why did I have to show them? Why? I quickly swam through the water and made my way to land. Immediately, I was bombed with questions from all of my friends: “What happened out there? Why did you swim here? What were you doing? Are you okay?” I raised my hand for silence, and they stopped. I then pointed my finger at a nearby stray pebble, and the cuts opened once again. The pebble was slowly engulfed in red ice, emitting loud cracking sounds as the ice formed, whilst they all stared in silence. Eventually, I spoke: “It’s freaking awesome right!? Turns out Cryokinesis is real! I’m like some kind of superhero!” They all remained silent with their jaws hanging open and their eyes wide. Ben then approached me, with a rather serious look on his face. He put his hand on my shoulder and spoke in a concerned tone: “Connor, whatever this is, isn't good. This isn't natural. Listen, don’t get too excited about this, because this will probably be the death of you, me and the rest of us. I know we’re best friends, but I’m afraid of what this will make you become. I really don’t think I’m safe around you… I’m sorry, but I need to get away from you… We all need to get away from you… Come on guys!” Once again, my heart shattered like glass, or ice if you will. This was my best friend, calling me an outcast after he had stolen my crush from me. Stolen. That’s why I did what I did next. As they were about to turn and run, I screamed: “You’re not going anywhere! You’re gonna stay right here! All of you! She's mine! Hannah's all mine! You hear me!? MINE, MINE, MINE!!!" After silencing them all, I looked at them. I could barely see them through the ice. They all stood motionless, looking like terrified statues. Of course, I couldn't leave any evidence behind, so I broke them all, and dumped the evidence into the ocean. I couldn't let anyone know what happened… You though, the one who’s reading this, you were the one I would let know. Because now it’s safe for me to tell my tale. And let me tell you something. In this world, there are no superheroes. There are only villains; men and women who seek to destroy everything. Even the people who kill the villains should be considered villains, for they took lives they I plan to take. Ever since that day, when I was told not to do good for this hell hole of a world, I had realized the truth. The truth that I have told you. But hey, I might be anywhere… I might be any guy… Just walking down the street… And if I decide to get you to chill… That’s when you see the scars under my eyes open up, and that’s when you know you’re dead. Everybody becomes a much colder hearted person when they’re heartbroken… My heart broke, just to let out the cold...Category:Mental IllnessCategory:Places